escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pins and Needles
Pins and Needles is the second episode of Season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description As the guests discover the cold hearted truth behind the town they came to for an enjoyable festival, Jordan vows to protect as many he can, but one of them causes trouble. As the other guests start to create friendships, alliances and enemies, it’s now or never to investigate a voodoo priest’s treehouse and uncover the secrets of voodoo. However at the end of this, they must choose someone to die. Episode Summary The guests discuss about what is going to happen ahead of them before they hear a loud thud echo outside as the guests get surprised. Jordan then starts to insist that they stay in the safehouse while he and Caspian investigate before Alexander starts lambasting him, which reluctantly forces Jordan to allow the guests to come along if they wanted. Jordan and Caspian then discover a dead raven with a scroll attached to their leg on the steps. Caspian then takes the raven inside as they then further examine the message attached, soon finding that someone named "A.P." had hid a magic scroll for them concealed behind the clue "shot". The guests then search as Jordan then talks to Alexander and Luke finds a small notch in the wall, soon finding thirteen shots of alcohol on a tray. The guests then take a shot and drink it up, Gaston and Vlad drinking secondary shots due to a couple refusing to. They then find a drawer that contains a hidden scroll. They then find the scroll blank before the magic takes over, greeting them all, before telling them to look out for the next artifact as the scroll showed a trail to a voodoo hut before it faded completely. Valeria then tells them of the voodoo hut that people stay away from on the river before the group then leaves the safehouse to head to the voodoo hut. Once they got there, they soon discovered that they needed to make a magic ritual to bring down the ladder in order to enter. They then collect the herbs before Savannah does the ritual, leading to the rope ladder falling on the priestess's face. They then ascend the ladder, enter the hut and find the voodoo priest in a trance. Caspian, Jordan and Celine recognize the priest to be their AEA ally Akmal before Savannah tries to wake him up, but she only gets Akmal's hand gripped tightly around her wrist. They then search for the items needed for the ritual, soon uncovering that the group had to agree on three people to add their cards into the voting pile to get them. Caspian, Savannah and Valeria then put their cards in, soon unlocking the items and allowing the guests to speak the spell. Soon after, Akmal releases Savannah and a black form bursts out of Akmal's form and the hut starts to shake. After it stops shaking, Akmal then wakes up and sees the guests before he explains the evil spirit and that they needed to cleanse the talisman by destroying the evil spirit. Akmal then gives them the talisman and realizes that the evil of the town may have stolen his voodoo doll to destroy the evil spirit before the hut shakes again. Black demons then come out and engulf Akmal in darkness as they take him away. Jordan and Alexander then work to break the door open and Marinette grabs a note as the guests flee the hut before the hut is pitched off the tree it sat on and falls apart. Back at the safehouse, they soon read the note, discovering that two must be voted for a challenge where they must concoct a potion to repel the demons and cleanse the artifact. They then vote one by one, Celine heartbroken as she watched the voting. Celine then first selects Fiona, prompting the Festivalgoer to tell them that they hated her and the trees, before Savannah is selected. Savannah, Celine and Fiona then head to a skull bay, where they find Akmal tied up and a voodoo doll on an island in the middle of the bay. They then start making the potion, Savannah ahead and yet still trying to encourage Fiona to search. Savannah then finally puts together the potion and uses it to fend off the demons as she treks the waters to the island. As she gets her hands on the voodoo doll, she then calls out to Fiona to hurry before she stabs the voodoo doll. Then Fiona became Savannah's own voodoo doll, as wounds opened up and she fell lifeless into the sea. Heartbroken, Savannah then takes the cleansed talisman and frees Akmal from his chains as the demons dissolve, all but one. Savannah, Akmal and Celine then flee before Theodosia and her hounds arrive, Theodosia telling the leader demon that he did his part beautifully before the hounds tore him to shreds. Back at the safehouse, the alive trio then returned, the cold hard truth soon settling as they realized it wasn't a joke and that someone had actually died. As Mari and Savannah feel guilty about it, the others comfort them before Savannah finally shows them the talisman, placing it on the shelf. Soon after, on the outskirts of the town, a horse’s hoof stomps on barren grassy ground, the horse’s nose snorting and whinnying with excitement. The man perched on the horse was strangely cloaked and headless and then the Headless Horseman unsheathes his sword, his voice reaching the guests, "Death is coming for you all," as the guests screamed. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Caspian Hunt *Katelyn Steele *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *Tyler Bennett *Fiona Vaughn *Akmal Prasetyo *Theodosia Navigation